Odcinek:Szkoła Lotnicza/scenariusz
Odcinek zaczyna się w spokojnym Ponyville trochę przed ósmą rano. Był bardzo ładny wiosenny dzień, ostatni dzień marca. Nic nie zakłócało spokojnego miasta, oprócz młodej klaczki na skuterze. Była to Scootaloo. - O tak! Niech tylko Rainbow Dash mnie zobaczy! Adrenaliny mnóstwo, od nudy pusto! - krzyczała podekscytowana Scootaloo. - Oj, za pięć minut zaczną się lekcje. Muszę się spieszyć. Pegazica skręciła w stronę szkoły. Gdy dojechała, zaparkowała hulajnogę i chciała wlecieć przez okno, jednak nie udało jej się. - Ojeju, kiedy mi te skrzydła zaczną działać?! - zaczęła, jednak usłyszała dzwonek na lekcje. - Oj, muszę się spieszyć. Która to sala...? - powiedziała wyciągając plan lekcji z plecaka. - 30?! To jest na najwyższym piętrze! Ech, no dobra. Pobiegła sprintem do sali. Wbiegła do niej cała spocona i zmęczona. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i powiedziała: - Dzień dobry... Prze... Pra... Szam... Za spóźnienie... - Widać, że bardzo się spieszyłaś. - Scootaloo nagle usłyszała słowa pani Cheerilee. - Wypakuj się, możesz się napić, a ja przejdę do tematu. Dzisiaj pomówimy o pegazach, więc skrzydlate dzieci niech najbardziej słuchają. Pegazy rodzą się z dwoma piórami w skrzydłach. Wtedy mają dziwne przypływy i odpływy umiejętności latania. W waszym wieku mają trzy pióra w skrzydłach. Nie martwcie się, jeśli nie umiecie latać. Nauczycie się w swoim czasie. - Ojeju, słyszałam to już z milion razy, jeśli nie dwa... - mruknęła pod nosem Scootaloo zasypiając. - Zaraz mi wyjdą znaczki za słuchanie zrzędzenia. - Jednak jeśli chcecie przyśpieszyć ten proces, zapraszam do szkoły lotniczej. Pewna pegazica była tak miła, żeby uczyć źrebaki latania. Kurs trwa miesiąc. - Brzmi dosyć kusząco, ale... No nie chcę was zostawiać na cały miesiąc. - Rzekła do Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle Scootaloo. - Wiem, że nie zostawisz. - Powiedziała Sweetie Belle do Scootaloo i ją przytuliła. - Ja też! - powiedziała Apple Bloom robiąc to samo co Sweetie Belle. - Tą pegazicą jest moja dobra znajoma, Rainbow Dash. - Kontynuowała Cheerilee. Nagle SB i AB przestały przytulać Scootaloo, ponieważ spostrzegły się, że przytulają nic, a Scootaloo ustawiła się w kolejce do tych, którzy chcą się zapisać. - Scoot, nie! - wykrzyknęła Sweetie Belle, ale przyjaciółka pomachała jej tylko z kolejki i udawała, że jej nie słychać, co robiła przez całe lekcje. Znaczkowa Liga wróciła do swojego domku na drzewie. Apple Bloom powiedziała: - Serio, Scootaloo. Raz mówisz, że nas nie zostawisz, a potem, gdy okazuje się, że ta twoja zakichana Rainbow Dash prowadzi szkołę i porzucasz nas! Scootaloo przestaje już je ignorować. - Ale ja muszę tam jechać! Marzę, żeby wreszcie się nauczyć latać! - odpowiedziała . - Myślałam, że zdobycie znaczka to twoje prawdziwe marzenie. - Zaczyna SB. - Jeśli nie, to wiedz, że nie jesteś już w Znaczkowej Lidze! - Po tym wraz z Apple Bloom wyszła z domku. - Tak, idźcie sobie! Nawet się cieszę, że nie zobaczę was przez okrągły miesiąc - krzyknęła Scootaloo. - Niewyobrażalne, zostawiła nas, bo ma nowe marzenie i woli tą... Rłeinbow Dblash. Uhhhh - powiedziała do AB w trakcie powrotu do domów. - Noooo - zaczęła Sweetie Belle - straszne. Następnego dnia Scootaloo pojechała do Cloudsdale i skakała z radości przez całą drogę w pociągu. - Scootaloo, usiądź proszę, bo się przewrócisz. - Rzekła do niej Cheerilee. - Dobrze. - Odpowiedziała Scootaloo, ale i tak nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Dojechali. Cheerilee powiedziała do nich: - No to ja was już zostawiam, nie mogę chodzić po chmurach. Zaraz przyjdzie do was Rainbow Dash. Bawcie się dobrze, do widzenia! - Do widzenia! - odpowiedziały jej dzieci machając. - Ekhem... Dzieci? - zaszła ich od tyłu Rainbow Dash. - Dash! - Scootaloo rzuciła jej się do szyi. - Siema!!! - Siema, chłystki. Chcecie wiedzieć, co będziemy robić? - Taaak!!! - Wykrzyknęły dzieci. - Będziecie silni? - Taaakk!!! - Na tyle silni, żeby nie musieć przesiadywać tu więcej niż programowy miesiąc? - Hę? - Bo wiecie, żeby zdać ten egzamin, musicie być szybcy, zwinni i odważni, inaczej przesiedzicie tu więcej niż zaplanowany miesiąc. (Patrzy się na Scootaloo) więc mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnego tchórzenia. - Oczywiście, że nie. - odpowiedziała Scootaloo. - To dobrze. Więc, zaczynamy szkolenie! - Taaak!!! - wykrzyknęły młode pegazy. - Więc zaczynamy. Miejsce akcji przenosi się ze stacji kolejowej Cloudsdale, na arenę treningową. Źrebiątka ćwiczą, a Rainbow komentuje ich wyniki: - (do Cotton Cloudy) Całkiem nieźle, (do Aluli) ty jeszcze trochę popracuj, (do Rumble'a) oho ho, a ty po prostu idealnie latasz, przybij kopytko! Patrzy się na Scootaloo, która nawet wznieść się nie może i mówi: - A tego to nawet nie skomentuję... - Ach, szkoda, że opuściłam przyjaciółki... No cóż, ale tak musi być, bo już się nie lubimy... Wieczorem źrebiątka poszły spać. Scootaloo płakała przez całą noc, jednak na końcu sobie uświadomiła, że tak będzie najlepiej. Mimo to nadal miała ciężkie serce. Dwadzieścia siedem dni później, czyli w przedostatnim dniu nadal nie nauczyła się latać. W ogóle nie była nawet blisko. Wtedy straciła poczucie czasu. Myślała, że to już trwa wiecznie i chciała wracać jak najszybciej, co było raczej niemożliwe, ponieważ bała się, że kłótnia z dziewczynami się pogorszy. Chciała się rozerwać, żeby zapomnieć o problemie, więc postawiła hulajnogę, jednak zapomniała, że nie może swojego pojazdu postawić na chmurach i ten od razu się zapadł. Po tym była załamana. Źrebiątka patrzyły się na nią ze współczuciem przez cały dzień, jednak bały się jej cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kiedy poszły spać, Scootaloo, AB i SB zaczęły śpiewać piosenkę "Przyjaciółek mi brak ". Po piosence nastaje dzień, oraz akcja się przenosi do Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle. - Apple Bloom - zaczyna Sweetie Belle - Czy nie sądzisz, że za ostre byłyśmy? - No... Tak... Ja chcę Scoot z powrotem... - Odpowiedziała Apple Bloom. - Tak, ja też... Myślisz, że powinnyśmy coś z tym zrobić? - Tak... Może list? - List wysyła się nawet dwa tygodnie, a Scoot wraca już niedługo. - To może po prostu na nią poczekamy? - Wolałabym nie... Wolę nie ryzykować. Na pewno jak wróci... A zresztą... Nie wiem co będzie źle jak wróci, ale wolę nie ryzykować. - To co? Mamy do niej polecieć? - Myślałam coś bardziej o odebraniu jej ze stacji, ale twój pomysł jest lepszy. - Rany... - Chodź, musimy znaleźć jakiegoś pegaza, który może nas podrzucić. Nie będziemy raczej jechać, bo to trwa trzy godziny. - No dobra. - Chociaż czekaj, nie możemy od tak jej odwiedzić. - Co masz na myśli? - No wiesz, damy jej coś czy zaśpiewamy... - Całkiem niegłupi pomysł. Już wiem nawet co jej dać. Przyniosę to. AB poszła po to coś i spakowały to w duże pudło. Potem zaczęły poszukiwania pegaza, który ich podrzuci. Odwiedziły po kolei każdego pegaza z Ponyville, jednak żaden nie chciał pomóc. Kiedy już straciły nadzieję, spotkały Fluttershy. - Serio od niej szukamy pomocy? Jest najwolniejszym pegazem świata... - Rzekła do Sweetie Apple Bloom. - Nie narzekaj. Scoot nawet nie umie się wznieść, a ją lubisz. - No dobrze. - Em, Fluttershy... Czy pomożesz nam w takiej jednej sprawie? thumb|Oczywiście, że wam pomogę - Och, kto to, a no tak, wy. Oczywiście, że wam pomogę. - odpowiedziała Fluttershy. - Taak!!! - wykrzyknęły dziewczynki - No to... Co to za sprawa? Opowiedziały jej o wszystkim, a Flutter najpierw się zdziwiła, że ze sprawami lotniczymi do niej, a nie do szybszego pegaza, ale potem się zgodziła. Wzięła AB, SB i paczkę na plecy i poleciała. Dotarły, szukały, aż w końcu znalazły Scootaloo i skoczyły do niej. - Scootaloo!!! - wykrzyknęły Scoot zdążyła się odwrócić. - Dziewczynki... - Powiedziała cicho Fluttreshy. AB i SB wypadły z Cloudsdale, ponieważ nie były pegazami. Fluttershy zauważyła, że Rainbow ma bandaż na skrzydle i powiedziała: - Co ci się stało? - Ech, mała kraksa... Nieważne, ale nie za bardzo mogę latać... - Czyli nie uratujesz spadających Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle? - Co?! Scootaloo zbiera się na odwagę, żeby polecieć i złapać swoje koleżanki. Przed tym jednak RD ją próbuje powstrzymać przed skokiem, lecz nieudanie. Scoot skacze. Spadając traci nadzieję, że ich przyjaźń przetrwa i krzyczy na cały głos: - "Ja nadal was lubię, Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom!!! " Po tym postanawia zwiększyć tempo i dogonić spadające przyjaciółki. Używa do tego skrzydeł. - Jeśli zginę, to proszę, przebaczcie mi, dziewczyny!!! Nagle udaje jej się dogonić AB i SB i je złapać. Wtedy próbuje się zatrzymać, wyciska wiele potu, ale w końcu jej się to udaje. Trójka ląduje bezpiecznie na ziemię. - Ej, Scoot... Czy... Czy to co mówiłaś było prawdą? - pyta się Apple Bloom - Pewnie - odpowiada Scootaloo - przepraszam was, że was kompletnie olałam... - Nie, to my przepraszamy za ten wybuch złości. Powinnyśmy tolerować twoje marzenia. - mówi Sweetie Belle. - No to jesteśmy kwita. - Szczęście, że za kilka godzin skończysz tą szkołę. - Niestety... Niestety nie... Nie nauczyłam się niczego, więc muszę zostać dłużej... - Wcale nie! - Nagle mówi RD, która przyleciała wraz z resztą mane6 balonem. - Tamten czyn był bohaterski. Mogę cię za to przepuścić. No ba! Muszę. - Naprawdę? - No... Tak. - Apple Bloom! - Nagle z balonu wychodzi Applejack. - Nic ci się nie stało? - Nic, nic... O mały włos - odpowiedziała AB. - To dobrze. Z balonu wychodzi Rarity i przytula Sweetie. - Chwilkę, Rarity. - mówi Sweetie Belle. - Chodź, Apple Bloom. - Dobra. - Odpowiada AB. Zauważyły Scootie płaczącą, ponieważ znalazła swoją hulajnogę rozłamaną na pół. - Czemu płaczesz? Oł, beznadziejna sprawa... - mówi Sweetie. - Fluttershy? Masz nadal tą paczkę? - pyta się Fluttershy Apple Bloom - T... Tak. - Odpowiada podając paczkę. - Proszę, to dla ciebie, Scootaloo. - podając paczkę Scoot powiedziała SB. - Och, dziękuję. - Odpowiada pegazica. - Och, nowa hulajnoga. Ale skąd wiedziałyście, że taką bym chciała? - Wiedziałyśmy, że potrzebujesz nowej, bo ta już jest stara. Ta nowa wygląda bardzo podobnie, tylko jest sprawniejsza. - Dzięki. To... Znowu przyjaciółki? - Znowu przyjaciółki! - mówią AB i SB. - Ups, muszę iść. Rainbow ogłasza zakończenie kursu. - Pa! - Pa, spotkamy się później. Mamy coś do napisania. (mruga) Akcja przenosi się na arenę, gdzie RD ogłasza zaskoczenie. - Chciałabym pogratulować tutejszym źrebakom - wszystkie zdały. Jednak chciałabym pogratulować jednej klaczce o imieniu Scootaloo jej bohaterstwa. Uratowała swoje przyjaciółki, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle przed upadkiem ze stu metrów na ziemię z powodu braku skrzydeł, mimo tego, że przedtem się ostro pokłóciły. Brawo! RD nagle zakłada Scoot złoty medal za bohaterstwo. Kucyki zaczynają klaskać. Akcja przenosi się do pociągu. - Scoot! Scoot! Usiądź z nami! - Krzyczy Apple Bloom. - Dobra - odpowiada Scoot. - Piszemy list. - Dodaje Sweetie Belle. - To zaczynamy. Droga Księżniczko Celestio '' My, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle nauczyłyśmy się, że gdy przyjaciel ma marzenia trzeba to tolerować, nawet, gdy wydają nam się dziwne. A ja, Scootaloo nauczyłam się, że nigdy nie powinno się zostawiać swoich przyjaciół, nawet gdy bywa to trudne. Dodatkowo nauczyłyśmy się, że dobra przyjaźń potrafi przetrwać wszystko, a dobry przyjaciel zawsze będzie gotów nam wybaczyć.'' Twoje poddane, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom - Wiecie, dostałam bardzo dużą nagrodę, ale dla mnie największą nagrodą jest wasza przyjaźń. - mówi Scootaloo. Potem następuje grupowy uścisk. Koniec Kategoria:Scenariusze